The Tale of Alex Green
by Wynge
Summary: This is the tale of Alex Green, a girl who lived at the same time at that of the oh-so-glorious Harry Potter. Ever wondered what happened to the others as the "chosen one" went off to go fight Voldemort? Well now's your chance.
1. Prologue-The Boy Who Lived

_10 years ago…_

It was a calm, peaceful night. Stray cats rustled throughout the neighborhood, as they usually did, and crickets chirped, but no other creature stirred. In a small home at the corner of Pilovet Drive, number twenty-seven to be quite exact, a young mother was feeding her fragile one-year old daughter. The baby was happily making sounds as her mum fed her. After a short while, the mother stopped hand-feeding her daughter's meal, and let the baby toss her supper. Why did the mother pay no attention, you ask?

With a simple flick of her palms, the mess could disappear. In an instant, the food-throwing chaos could be over. Again, how? As it may quite already seem, this ordinary housewife might not be so ordinary the harder you look. Indeed, she was a witch. And her husband, a wizard.

Speaking of her husband, he appeared, quite suddenly I might add, at the kitchen. He was dressed in his Muggle work clothes, gasping and out of breath. "Delilah, my dear. You will not believe what I have heard."

"What is it?"

"The Potters- they're dead. You-Know-Who.

"But –you will not believe this- their son, you know Harry correct?"

"Of course."

"He _lived._ He was the boy who lived. _The boy who lived._"


	2. Chapter 1- Forgotten

_Current day…_

A young ten-year old girl unlocked the creaky old wooden door to her small home. She was wearing her gray and green private school uniform, carrying her dirty old black backpack. Her wavy black hair flowed over her shoulders, and her side-swept bangs were covering a part of her emerald green eyes. Say hello to Alex (Alexis) Sylvia Green.

She sighed and grabbed her favorite blue mechanical pencil and jabbed it to a pad of notebook paper. Her mother and father were not home; her mother was out doing errands, and her father, hard at work. All she could think about was her eleventh birthday. Alex looked at the clock. It read:

_3:01_

Would her parents remember? They were very busy after all, and her birthday was in exactly twenty-four hours. She stroked the feathers of their beautiful brown-and-white dappled Barn Owl, Frix. He was sleeping with his head under his wing, a perfectly natural position. Grabbing her pencil again, she began to do the first few problems on her math homework.

_Click. Click. _The jangle of keys and the clicking of the lock signaled that her mother was home. Carrying in several grocery bags, she pushed the door closed with her hip and hurried into the kitchen. Alex briefly looked up to see her mother shuffling across the hardwood floor, then slumped back into her monstrous amount of textbooks.

Two hours later, Alex looked up and saw the disarray of textbooks, worksheets, and everything else in her backpack spread across the dining room table. After cleaning her mess up, she propped her backpack up against her door and fell into the cushiony layers of the living room couch. Alex grabbed the T.V. remote and turned it onto some random talk show. And so she sat, laying there and staring at the flashing screen for an endless amount of hours, until her father came home at eight or so.

They would eat dinner, normally a type of white meat and rice with a side of some sort of vegetable. Then they would shower, brush their teeth, and go to bed. The same routine occurred every day, and there was almost never a change. But, it's not that you could consider the Greens boring; they were full of excitement and fun. Sure, there routine was the same each morning, but who is really a morning person, right?

Their dinner would be the same because of how much Alex's mother had to work. She repetitively warmed up leftovers from the previous nights before. That was on weekdays. Weekends, however, they ate out, got up later, and went to amusement parks every now and then. Alex loved her family.

It was now eleven post meridiem, or after noon. She dumped herself onto her soft, white bed and fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After school the next day, she checked her silver wristwatch that she got as a birthday present from one of her friends. Two-thirty. She still had thirty-one minutes before she was officially eleven. Alex waved goodbye to her friends and walked to her home, which was relatively close to the school.

She unlocked the door and set down her homework on the kitchen table. She was in such a good mood that she zipped through her homework in ten minutes. Finally putting her work away, she looked at the clock:

_2:58_

Only three minutes! She squealed with delight. A rustle of paper came through their mail slot and Alex skipped over to the pile of letters. Picking them up, she read them one by one. Bill, bill, coupon for buffalo wings (she stuffed that one into her pocket), and one letter addressed to Alexis Sylvia Green.

She peered at it curiously, turning the letter over around and around. Looking at the back, a purple seal with the most peculiar pattern astounded her. She was most tempted to break the seal and reveal the contents inside, but decided she should wait for her mother to come home first.

After a whole minute of waiting and impatient pacing back and forth, her mother finally arrived home. Throwing the bills onto a table nearby, she jumped up to her mother and waved the envelope in front of her face. Her mother looked flabbergasted and pried the envelope from her daughter's hands.

"Alexis Sylvia Green, Twenty-seven Pilovet Drive…" she muttered to herself while running the strange letter through a paper shredder. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she continued to murmur.

Alex looked heartbroken, standing off to the side with Frix on her shoulder. She began to regret ever showing her mother the letter. _I should have opened it in my room_, she thought wistfully, stroking Frix's soft downy feathers. It was already 3:10. No birthday wishes, no presents, no hugs. Alex stared at the ground, silently sobbing.

She looked up and saw her mother getting up. Looking her in the face, Alex saw a maniacal grin on her face and a psychotic glint in her eye. Alex looked away and wiped her eyes. Her mother was back in the kitchen, preparing their dinner.

Shaking, Alex slowly got up off the ground and wandered into their family room. She collapsed on the sofa and stared out the window.

It was raining. The raindrops thumped against the glass window, trying to find a way inside their warm house. A strong wind was blowing around, sending leaves flying in every direction. Trees and bushes swayed to one side, then the other as the swift wind quickly changed its direction.

Alex continued to stare. The blank expression on her face made her look as if she wasn't a living creature. Just a girl who died in this position. Peacefully, only staring out a window. But her heart didn't scramble away unscathed; in fact, it was the most damaged. It was straining to pump out its fresh, oxygen-rich blood. But the beat was getting slower, more forced, and more painful. Her heart was dying inside. And soon, so would she.

**A/N: Herro! Wyngeh here! I will be continuing TFOS (if I can….-.-) but I'm just going through another Harry Potter phase. Haha See you soon! -Wynge**


End file.
